


Broken Hearted

by Burrahobbit



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Found Family, Monika is only mentioned, Songfic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: “Our capacity for love increases with each person we cross paths with throughout our lives, and each moment we spend with those people.”-Griffin McElroy,The Adventure Zone





	Broken Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dAo74VBH52w) (Which you should go watch.)
> 
> This is such a self-indulgent au but whatever. I do what I want.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I honestly have no idea how much these two fandoms intersect in viewership. I hope you all enjoy regardless!!

_I've been spinning now for time_

_Couple women by my side_

_I got sinning on my mind_

_Sipping on red wine_

_I've been sitting here for ages_

_Ripping out the pages_

_How'd I get so faded?_

_How'd I get so faded?_

_Oh, no, no, don't leave me lonely now_

_If you loved me how'd you never learn?_

_Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes_

_One or two could free my mind_

_This is how it ends._

_I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_

(And Shiro, you remember Sayori.)

_Fading out again._

(How could you forget Sayori?)

_I feel the chemicals burn in my_

(It was Sayori.)

_Bloodstream_

(It was your best friend.)

_So tell me when it kicks in_

_Well, tell me when it kicks in_

(Out there with you on the road, outcast, but never alone.)

 

Shiro's hands shake with the memory of Sayori flooding back to him.

~~~

Sayori laughed as she shot the gun in the air, yelling “count the shells!”

Shiro laughed with her and asked her to do it again.

She obliges with a similar grin.

 

Shiro ate a sandwich unlike anything he’d ever eaten, and it made a strange feeling grown in his heart as he zoned out.

There was something strange about it - like fate, or destiny, was telling him something.

Sayori put a hand on his and asked him if he was okay. When he responded that he was, she smiled cheerfully and talked about how amazing the sandwich was.

 

The world was quiet and empty as they blew the floor-to-ceiling glass out of a DMV.

It was quite possibly the best day they’ve ever had, and yet looming in the back of Shiro’s mind was worry.

 

Shiro watched as Sayori and Natsuki gripped each other’s hands tightly before letting go, the spell taking effect on both of them.

He tried not to show his worry - hands shaking despite his best efforts to cool his nerves.

The two before him fell to the ground, bodies still as their spectral forms rose up, red-robed and skeletal.

Sayori dabbed, and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, a relieved sort of chuckle that has him shaking with let out adrenaline.

 

Sayori felt guilty - Shiro didn’t need to ask her if she was. He knew.

Her relic was the one that had caused the most destruction out of any of theirs.

He tried to comfort her - at least it was just destruction. The rest of theirs had much worse potential. Especially his own.

It didn’t help. Her eyes betrayed heart-wrenching guilt at the one year anniversary party, and Shiro knew that there was nothing he could do.

That was the last time he saw her.

 

They’d been searching long and hard, crossing our locations they had already searched and pinning those they hadn’t.

Natsuki looked down at the map with a sigh, fading hope clear in her eyes. Sayori had been gone for so long now without a trace...

“Shiro, what if she’s just gone?”

There was a pause as Shiro tried to remember what they were talking about, only to find he couldn’t.

“Who?”

~~

He'd- he'd forgotten her, his heart, his best friend for forever, practically his _sister,_ in every way but blood.

He points the umbrastaff at Monika, shaking with anger.

“Ten.

“Nine.

“Eight...”

 

_I've been looking for a lover_

_Thought I'd find her in a bottle_

_God, make me another one_

_I'll be feeling this tomorrow_

_Lord, forgive me for the things I've done_

_I was never meant to hurt no one_

_I saw scars upon a broken-hearted lover_

(When Yuri sees Elyssa - present day Yuri - it just... wrecks her.)

_Oh, no, no, don't leave me lonely now_

_If you loved me how'd you never learn?_

(Give Elyssa a- a hug and kiss goodbye...)

_Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes_

_One or two could free my mind_

(Do you remember the last thing you said?)

(...)

(I said I love you, Ellie.)

 

They had gotten married after the revolution, under a flower-covered gazebo in a wonderous ceremony.

When Yuri looked at Elyssa in her wedding dress, smiling ear-to-ear, she knew without a shred of doubt that she was luckiest person, to be marrying the most amazing, beautiful, and wonderful girl in the world.

 

The Chalice has made them an offer: reverse the worst mistake you’ve ever made. Yuri’s heart wrenches with emotion.

She knows exactly what will be shown before the scenery around them changes.

They’re in Raven’s Roost, in Yuri’s home. _Former_ home.

Yuri had been preparing for the book fair, her own books packed into a bag, as well as her own hand-written novel, carefully bound and lovingly wrapped to keep it safe.

Elyssa had readied a cart for her to depart in, and after kissing her wife on the cheek, Yuri says, “I love you, Ellie.”

The Chalice spoke, but Yuri knew the scene that it was describing by heart, having replayed it over in her head over and over again.

While she was at the book fair, Raven’s Roost was destroyed by the former governor, Calen. Elyssa was one of the casualties.

By the time Yuri got back, the town had been evacuated, mostly rubble.

And the Chalice had given her a chance to change _everything._

 

_This is how it ends._

_I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_

_Fading out again._

_I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream_

(You realize...)

_So tell me when it kicks in_

(Really for the first time, just how profoundly Natsuki and Sayori's relationship has changed.)

(Time is different for the 5 of you...)

_Well, tell me when it kicks in_

(Than it has been for anyone else who ever lived.)

 

_Well, tell me when it kicks in_

_All the voices in my mind_

_Calling out across the line_

(Across this ageless century, something less quantifiable develops too.)

_All the voices in my mind_

_Calling out across the line_

(But the five of you have something that nobody else... ever had: time. All the time in the world. Time to grow indescribably close.)

(In the case of Natsuki and Sayori, time enough to fall deeply and truly in love.)

 

It had been thirty years. Natsuki laughed with the realization.

 _Thirty years_ she’d had this stupid crush, and vocalizing it had only made it all the more ridiculous.

Shiro seems to agree in that opinion, and Natsuki doesn’t fault him for it, for once.

She should get over herself.

 

They put on one hell of a performance - Sayori plays violin, and Natsuki piano, and their beautiful duet fills the area with resonating sound.

They should be nervous, but they have grown so close during this year, neither can find it in themselves to be nervous.

When the song ends, Sayori puts the sheet music on the pedestal, but she doesn’t even look at it as it is judged. There’s a flash of light from the cave behind her.

She grabs Natsuki’s hand, smiling from ear to ear.

The light flashes again, and there is thunderous applause, and Natsuki and Sayori don’t let go of each other’s hands.

And they keep not letting go.

 

“Who?”

Natsuki looks up at Shiro, her hopelessness turning to confusion.

“Shiro- Shiro... Sh- Shiro, I-“

“What if who’s gone?”

“What are we- oh god, Sayori. Shiro, I’m- I can’t remember her face Shiro- Shiro, where-“

_“Who’s face?”_

“Is this fisher?”

Natsuki stands up, clearly panicked, but Shiro can’t remember what about.

“Shiro! K-kill me. Right now. I’ll remember if I’m a lich. Please, Shiro, just kill me, I-I’ll be okay, I can’t forget, I’m begging you, Shiro, please, Shiro-!“

Shiro pulls out his wand and casts a spell, panicked, right at Natsuki’s chest.

She’s knocked backwards into the railing of the deck, and she looks up at Shiro with a brief, pained smile.

Her body topples backwards off the ship, and as it falls further and further down, Shiro realizes that he doesn’t remember who that is.

And he doesn’t know where he is, or how he got there, or-

 

Natsuki rose from her dead body, sighing at her misfortune. But not everything is lost - she had found her friends once again. They were different, now, but they were her best chance at making everything right.

Stuck in her head was a familiar red umbrella that had been in Shiro’s hand.

 

_Tell me when it kicks in_

_I saw scars upon her_

_Tell me when it kicks in_

_Broken hearted..._

_Tell me when it kicks in._


End file.
